The present invention relates to appliances with illuminating devices, and more particularly, to an illuminating device for use with a dispenser unit of a refrigeration apparatus and including a sensor that measures or detects an environmental condition.
Manufacturers of refrigerators have offered, as a feature of their product, a dispenser unit mounted to the exterior of the refrigerator door. Such a dispenser unit is usually combined with an illuminating device, such as an incandescent light bulb, located within the dispenser unit to illuminate a portion of the dispenser unit. Generally, the illuminating device operates once a user places an object, such as a glass, within or near the dispenser unit.
Illustratively, U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,662 to Ott et al., discloses a refrigerator having an light bulb in a through-the-door dispenser. A control circuit having a photosensitive switch is connected with the light bulb. The control circuit applies a half wave rectified line voltage to the light bulb when there is little or no ambient light, thereby dimly lighting the light bulb at night time. In response to the dispenser being activated, the photosensitive switch is shunted, and the control circuit applies a line voltage to the light bulb.
A common problem, associated with illuminating devices in appliances, such as the ones described above, is the power requirements of these devices. Many illuminating devices typically run off of line voltage, such as 120 volts of alternating current. Accordingly, it would be an improvement to provide an illuminating device for an appliance that has reduced power requirements. Another disadvantage of the prior art illuminating devices in appliances is that they often time use light bulbs with heated filaments to generate light. The heated filaments may cause undesirable heating in certain areas within or surrounding the appliance. Moreover, some prior art illuminating devices do not adjust to changing light conditions, and rather, are either set to illuminate at a predetermined level of intensity. Additionally, many prior art illuminating devices do not take into account environmental condition surrounding them and other factors, such as, whether a person is actually in the room or not, before or during operation.
Accordingly, it would be an improvement to provide an illuminating device for an appliance that generates less heat than the devices in the prior art. Moreover, many types of illuminating devices in appliances wear out and need to be replaced. Accordingly, it would be an improvement to provide an illuminating device for an appliance that will not wear out during the lifetime of the appliance. Additionally, it would be an improvement to provide an illuminating device for an appliance that occupies less space than the devices in the prior art. It would also be an improvement to provide an illuminating device for an appliance that adjusts to changing environmental conditions, such as the light, motion, or the temperature in the ambient surroundings. Moreover, it would be an improvement to provide an illuminating device for an appliance that includes a sensor, such as a motion detector, that could detect the presence of a person, and adjust the operation of the illuminating device accordingly to save additional energy.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a refrigerator including a door for gaining access to a refrigerated compartment is provided. The refrigerator includes a dispenser unit, an illuminating device, and a sensor. The dispenser unit is mounted in the door. The illuminating device is mounted within the dispenser unit and the sensor is in communication with the illuminating device. When activated, the illuminating device illuminates at a light level greater than or equal to a minimum light level during operation of the refrigerator. According to another aspect of the present invention, the illuminating device comprises a light-emitting diode.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an appliance is provided. The appliance includes a sensor, an illuminating device, and an electronics unit. The sensor measures an amount of ambient light surrounding the appliance. The illuminating device emits light at a certain light level. The electronics unit is in communication with the sensor and the illuminating device. The electronics unit adjusts the light level of the illuminating device based upon the amount of ambient light surrounding the appliance.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for operating an illuminating device in a dispenser unit of a refrigerator is provided. The method includes continually illuminating the illuminating device at a light level greater than or equal to a minimum light level during operation of the refrigerator.